


9 a.m

by creationcrusher



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anxiety, Boyfriends, Child Abuse, Confessions, Dating, Developing Relationship, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Protective Boyfriend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 01:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17132585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creationcrusher/pseuds/creationcrusher
Summary: Jerry wakes up from a nightmare and goes to his boyfriend Gavin to calm down. Jerry finally explains why he always has nightmares.





	9 a.m

9 a.m. The rising sun was peeking through Gavin’s half shut blinds, giving the room a comfortable, cozy glow. Gavin stood at his counter, making some coffee. He rubbed his eyes as the coffee machine whirred to life. He yawned, rubbing his eyes as the coffee dripped slowly into his mug. 

This was part of Gavin’s usual routine, however, this morning wasn’t quite “usual.” His boyfriend, Jerry, had woken him up around 3 a.m with a phone call, complaining of a nightmare. However, Jerry having a nightmare wasn’t the unusual factor here. No, that would be that for the first time, Jerry asked if he could sleep with Gavin that night. While Jerry and Gavin had already gotten over the first few hurdles of their relationship; first kiss, first date, ect, this was an unexpected first. 

Of course, Gavin said yes. 

A few minutes later, Jerry showed up at his boyfriend’s door, hair messy and face tear stained. Gavin leaned in and placed a small kiss on the smaller man’s forehead before pulling him close and leading him into his bedroom. 

Jerry rarely saw Gavin’s bedroom. There was a pleasant smell of cinnamon and cheap cologne, plenty of clothing covering the floor, and an electric guitar with several missing strings in the corner. 

Gavin took a seat on his messy bed and guided Jerry to sit next to him. 

“What happened, Jerry?”

Jerry sniffed and looked down at his hands, fidgeting them nervously.

“C-can we talk about it in the morning? I just want to sleep…”

“Of course.” Gavin planted another kiss on his boyfriend’s forehead. Gavin then got under his covers, gesturing to Jerry to do the same. Jerry laid down under the blankets next to his boyfriend, facing away from him. He didn’t want Gavin to feel bad for him and ask him questions. Gavin noticed this and instead of pushing Jerry to talk about his nightmare, he wrapped his arms around the smaller man and rested his face in the crook of his neck, Jerry’s long soft brown hair tickling his nose. 

Jerry finally fell asleep to the steady rhythm of his boyfriend's breathing and the warmth of his body against his own.

They’ll deal with this in the morning.


End file.
